Continued support is requested for a training grant in neurobiology and behavior, which is about to enter its ninth year of funding. This grant supports students during their first two years in a degree-granting program, the Doctoral Program in Neurobiology and Behavior at Columbia University, which provides integrated academic and research training leading to a Ph.D. degree in neuroscience. [unreadable] The nervous system is the most complex of all tissues, and understanding its biology has required the combined forces of several areas of modern science, including cell biology, biochemistry, developmental biology, molecular biology, pharmacology, physiology, and psychology. The educational requirements of this field can be difficult to meet if constrained by long-established requirements of the traditional academic departments. Neuroscience faculty from throughout the university therefore joined together ten years ago to establish a university-wide, multidisciplinary training program to meet the educational needs of all predoctoral neuroscience students at the university. The 75 faculty members include many leaders in various areas of neuroscience, whose research interests span the range from molecules to cognition. This broadly based program provides coherent training via a unified admissions process, curriculum, and a comprehensive set of research opportunities. Trainees will have access to the facilities and resources of the Center for Neurobiology and Behavior and the Departments of Anatomy and Cell Biology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics, Biological Sciences, Genetics and Development, Neurology, Pathology, Pharmacology, Psychiatry, and Physiology and Cellular Biophysics, Psychology, and Statistics. Major areas of strength in training expertise include both basic and translational areas of neuroscience, including: Stem Cell Biology, Cell Differentiation and Migration, Axon Pathfinding and Synaptogenesis, Biophysics/Ion Channels/Transporters, Synapses and Circuits, Neurobiology of Learning and Memory, Cognitive/Systems Neuroscience, Animal Models of Psychiatric Disorders, Neural Degeneration and Repair, Brain Imaging and Theoretical Neuroscience. [unreadable] There are currently a total of 69 students in the program. Support is requested for five students during the first two years of training (10 total/year), to rise to 12 (6x2) by the third year. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]